sas3guidefandomcom-20200215-history
Weapons
All the weapons from SAS Zombie Assualt 3. As a note gun stats in-game are not acurate. Pistols Pistols have unlimited ammo, making them the most cost-efficient guns in the game. Glock 17 ToF (Type of Fire): Semi-Automatic pistol Damage: 70 AP-Rounds Damage: 87 Pierce: 1 Zombie Cost: Free (start out with it) Summary: A good starter gun, but quickly loses its usefullness. It's the starting gun, what do you expect? Raging Bull .44 Magnum ToF: Semi-Automatic pistol Damage: 202 AP-Rounds Damage: 252 Pierce: 3 Zombies Cost: $250 Summary: ALOT better then Glock 17, and with free ammo and cheap buying price, it can easily get you up those ranks quickly. Kills most zombies fast, but Mamushka's and Devs are a challenge. Ruger P97 ToF: Semi-Automatic pistol Damage: 140 AP-Rounds Damage: 175 Pierce: 1 Zombie Cost: $500 Summary: Not really better than the Raging Bull, but an improvement on the Glock 17. Can still kill zombies pretty quickly and it has double the clip of the Raging Bull so less reloading = more fireing. Desert Eagle ToF: Semi-Automatic pistol Damage: 180 AP-Rounds Damage: 225 Pierce: 2 Zombies Cost: $3000 Summary: An INSANELY powerful gun, very good. Good size magazine is bigger then the Raging Bull and is a great replacement for it. Can kill pretty much everything without much trouble, although Devs take a while. Nitro Express ToF: Semi-Automatic pistol Damage: 950 AP-Rounds Damage: 1185 Pierce: 6 Zombies Cost: $100,000 Summary: Although a bit costly this gun is DEFINITELY worth the wait AND then money, A MUST BUY GUN! Lower mobility than all other pistols is a downside and small clip size, but with Dual-Mags thats no problem. SMGs SMGs have very cheap ammo (25$ for 250 rounds) but not a lot of damage. Skorpion ToF: Automatic SMG Damage:70 Cost:$50 Summary: The only aprovement it has on the G17 is that it is full-auto.Highly inacurate. MP5 ToF: Automatic SMG Damage:90 Cost:$120 Summary:An alright weapon, better than the skorpion. Vector ToF: Automatic SMG Damage:99 Cost: $1,500 Summary:A decent gun it does have strong improvements over the MP5 MP7 ToF: Automatic SMG Damage: Cost: Summary AUG PARA ToF: Automatic SMG Damage: Cost:$75,000 Summary: Assault Rifles AK-47 ToF: Automatic Assault Rifle Damage: Cost: $400 Summary: M16A4 ToF: 3-Round Burst Assault Rifle Damage: Cost: 900 Summary: FN FAL ToF: Semi-Automatic Assault Rifle Damage: Cost: Summary SCAR-H ToF: Automatic Assault Rifle Damage: Cost: 25,000 Summary: REC7 ToF: Automatic Assault Rifle Damage: Cost: 40,000 Summary: ARX160 ToF: Automatic Assault Rifle Damage: Cost: $250,000 Summary: Shotguns Stoeger side-by-side ToF: Double Barreled Shotgun Damage: Cost: 200 Summary: Winchester 9410: ToF: Lever Action Shotgun Damage: Cost: 600 Summary: Spas-12: ToF: Pump Action Shotgun Damage: Cost: 2,000 Summary: M1014: ToF: Semi-Automatic Shotgun Damage: Cost: $150,000 Summary: Machine Guns The heavy, hard hitting counterparts of the SMGs. Each gun packs a punch, but costs a lot in ammo. ($750 for 250 rounds) thats $3 per round. Bren ToF: Damage: Cost: $15,000 Summary: RPD ToF: Damage: $50,000 Cost: Summary: M249 SAW ToF: Damage: Cost: $150,000 Summary: MG4 ToF: Damage: Cost: Summary: M240 MAG ToF: Damage: Cost: Summary: Specials MGL =Premiums= Premiums are weapons which are buyable with Mochicoins. Beretta 93R ToF: 3 Round Burst Pistol Damage: Cost: 1400 Mochi Coins Summary:This is a pretty good pistol although dps damage is lower than the G20 this gun is the second most powerful pistol. It's biggest flaw is the 3rnd burst as it is fun but not as effective as Semi/full-auto guns Glock 20 ToF: Automatic Pistol Damage: Cost: 2200 Mochi Coins Summary: PP-19 Bizon ToF: Damage: Cost: 1200 Mochi Coins Summary: M1 Garand ToF: Damage: Cost: FREE! Summary. Beowulf ToF: Damage: Cost: 1800 Mochi Coins Summary: AA-12 ToF: Automatic Shotgun Damage:30Cost: 2400 MochiCoins Summary: Browning M2 ToF: Damage: Cost: 2000 Mochi Coins Summary: RPG7 ToF: Damage: Cost: 800 Mochi Coins Summary: M2A1 Flamethrower ToF: Damage: Cost: Summary: M41-A Grendel 12.7 ToF: Damage: Cost: 3000 Mochi Coins Summary: JKH 0.887 CAW ToF: Damage: Cost: 4000 Mochi Coins Summary: